


To Fall In Love With You Again

by Paradoxicalpatton



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxicalpatton/pseuds/Paradoxicalpatton
Summary: After Thanos' snap, Tony lost everything he loved. What will he do when everything comes racing back to him?





	To Fall In Love With You Again

**Author's Note:**

> title and fic inspired by dodies 'arms unfolding'

_Hope I'm not tired of rebuilding_  
_'Cause this might take a little more_  
_I think I'd like to try_  
_Look at you_  
_And feel the way I did before_

Tony lost everything. He knew Thanos said he wanted to destroy half the universe, but he didn't want to think he'd lose people too. It was all Strange's fault, it had to be, the moronic sorcerer gave up the time stone to save Tony. He didn't know what to think. He felt... empty, but in a way he's never felt before. When Tony first met him he couldn't take the former surgeon seriously. But as the battle grew closer, so did Tony to Stephen, and god did that scare him. It had taken Tony years to build up his walls, to protect himself from those who could hurt him. But Stephen, he'd only known Tony for a few hours and had already made his way through the first few walls. Tony felt hopeful. That was probably his first mistake.

_Oh, our fire died last winter_  
_All of the shouting blew it out_  
_You know I could live without or with you_  
_But I might like having you about_

He couldn't believe it. Stephen clearly told him that if it came down to Tony, Peter, or the stone, he would choose the stone in a heartbeat. So why? Why did he save Tony? Why did he give Thanos exactly what he wanted?

"What the fuck Strange?!"

"It's what needed to be done."

"That's bullshit and we both know it! You've fucked us all Stephen. I hope you're happy."

"Tony, there was no other way."

Tony thought back to that day, to the last conversation he had with Stephen. He told himself that those feelings he had for Stephen were nothing to begin with. Even if there was something between the two of them, which there wasn't, Stephen blew his chances. He chose Tony's life over the lives of billions, maybe even trillions of people. Tony would lie in bed at night staring at his ceiling, there was no way he was going to fall asleep, not without hearing Stephen's voice in his head. 'Tony, there was no other way.' 'It needed to be done.' If he didn't sleep he wouldn't see those haunting blue-green eyes staring deep into his soul. If he didn't sleep he wouldn't regret his last words with Stephen. 

If he didn't sleep he wouldn't dream of all the scenarios where he let Stephen break down his walls.

_Yes, these new walls are pretty hard to crack_  
_And it might take a while_  
_Until I trust you won't attack_  
_I apologize, but it was only self-defence_  
_Running away just made sense_

"Welcome back anyway, asshole."

They were back. Everyone was back. Stephen was back. Tony knew he wouldn't make the same mistake again, he wouldn't let Stephen get close to him at all. Tony had only just finished building new walls around him, he couldn't let himself become vulnerable again. It only made sense for him to act distant toward Stephen, to push the sorcerer away. Not until he told Tony the truth, not until he told him why he saved Tony's life. When Tony looked over to Stephen and saw his hand come up, everything made sense. He realised why Stephen did what he'd done. So when Tony stole the stones and snapped his fingers, he was content. He finally understood. And he finally let all his walls drop, in hopes that he would see Stephen one more time before he closed his eyes for good.

_But here I am with arms unfolding_  
_I guess it isn‘t quite the end_  
_Oh, partner in crime_  
_I'm going to try_  
_To fall in love with you again_

Tony stood outside on the balcony, his arms crossed over the railing. He was still getting used to the prosthetic arm, his lack of sleep now caused by phantom pains instead of nightmares. The night's cool breeze hit him gently, a feeling of hope washing over him. Before he knew it, another body was next to his, warmth radiating off of them. Tony turned his head to see Stephen, the doctor's gaze upward toward the sky. Tony smiled softly and carefully shuffled closer to the taller man, their arms now touching, warm skin against the cool metal. He knew it was risky, opening up, letting Stephen in. But all Tony could think about was the first time they met. How he already fell for Stephen before they even made it to Titan. Tony glanced back up at Stephen to find him staring down at the shorter man, a fond smile on his face. Gently, Stephen wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders. Tony leaned against Stephen's frame, his warmth enveloping Tony in a tight embrace. He felt something press softly against the top of his head, and instead of pushing it away, worried he'd only be hurt again, Tony welcomed it with open arms.

Maybe this was his second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> chuck us a kudos and a comment xx  
> tumblr - paradoxicalpatton


End file.
